Azuma Shinonome vs Elsword
Azuma vs Elsword 1.png Screenshot (21).png Description Blades- one of the oldest weapons in history. They come in many forms, such as swords, axes, spears, and more. Sometimes, there are those who have a virtually unlimited amount of blades, and these two are prime examples. Will the Elsword, the Infinity Sword, make it out, or will Azuma, the Anomaly of Japan, add another victim to her body count? Interlude Wiz: Blades are one of the oldest weapons to be used in combat. Warriors, knights, mercenaries, and many more have used them. Boomstick: And these two fighters have a ton of sharp pointy weapons! I love them already! Wiz: We have Elsword, the titular protagonist from Elsword. Boomstick: And Azuma Shinonome, the World's Savior and the World's Destroyer from Sekai Oni. Wiz: For the purpose of this fight, Elsword will be having access to his Infinity Sword class at his full strength. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Elsword Wiz: Elsword is an ambitious, hot-headed young swordsman who yearns to be as strong as and even surpass his older sister Elesis. Boomstick: And Elesis apparently left Elsword for an important mission, and never returned. So what did Elsword do? Go on a quest in search of her of course! Wiz: He became the leader of the Red Mercenary Knights, and is very skilled in swordsmanship due to being trained under Elesis. However, with her gone, he searches for these two things- his sister and El, the precious gems that power his kingdom. Boomstick: Elsword is a master at close range combat being able to dish out some damage in a matter of seconds, and he's very quick on his feet slicing through his opponents without a sweat at all. And to top it all off, he can also take as many hits as he can dish out! Wiz: However, one fateful day Elsword found a magical sheath called Conwell. With Conwell, he gained the ability to create swords with his magic, giving him more blades to work with. Boomstick: He prevails in fighting against groups of enemies, overwhelming them with storms of swords! And oh yeah, by the way, did you ever think that Elsword became even better with Conwell? If you guessed yes, then you're right! Cause during a demon invasion, he absorbed Dark El to get stronger so he could stop the demons! And he overcame the Dark El, which is explicitly stated to bring out the worst in you! Elsword (explaining his decision to use Conwell): Two swords are better than one! Wiz: Yes that is right, and thus came the birth of the Infinity Sword. Boomstick: And remember when he was just some hot-headed kid? Yeah, he's still kinda hotheaded, but at least he has cool hair now! Wiz:' '''Which does indeed make sense considering that he's now 16 in contrast to being 13 at the beginning, although he does retain his sense of humor. (Elsword is shown fighting alongside Elesis) '''Boomstick: And with all of that Elsword is a competent fighter being capable of slashing through demons and robots with a endless supply of swords!' Wiz: And as a whole new level of skills and combos appear once Elsword advances into Infinity Sword, he becomes much more powerful than before, with his melee attacks becoming much more powerful as Infinity Sword has one of the best attack level among all classes. Boomstick: Well this is basically what it is, take Natsu and a knight, what do you get? Elsword, geez it's like they had babies and stuff and suddenly POOF Elsword is born. No wonder Elsword is so obsessed with fire. Wiz: Elsword possesses devastating attack power, unbelievable speeds, and very high durability. His knowledge is quite high as he is very skilled with handling a blade in both hands, as well as using Conwell to make more without hurting himself. Boomstick: And add some extra magic into that and you got a nice awesome geyser of swords called the Rage Cutter. Wiz: The Rage Cutter erupts from the ground, sending enemies up into the air. Boomstick: And he can do some awesome moves with this sheath, like, seriously! ''' Wiz: One of his first ever skills is Mega Slash, in which Elsword empowers his blade to well, make a strong cut. '''Boomstick: He can make a volcanic attack with Flame Geyser, beat the shit out of people with Unlimited Blade and Assault Slash, and make an even bigger volcanic attack with Triple Geyser. Like that's original..... Wiz: And being a second job class, he has more skills such as Phantom Sword, call upon a giant blade, and Compact Counter, and Blade Rain. Boomstick: And being an Infinity Sword means he is stronger as well, with his attack and power in general increased he is capable of taking out his enemies much more easily. Wiz: But thing is, he has no resistance of any sort to magic, and his attacks are pretty short ranged, and besides, he's just all around average being the Jack of all trades, not excelling at anything in particular, which does mean he is a balanced character in Elsword and that's not necessarily a bad thing, but it can hold Elsword back. Boomstick: But fortunately for him, his skills covers that. Wiz: Elsword is capable of defeating as many enemies he is capable of doing, as his combos are devastating and deadly up close. And having such a strong will combining that with his swordsmanship he is a strong fighter indeed, as he was trained by the people of Elder. Boomstick: And his number of feats says that as well. Wiz: He defeated Banthus, Enraged Ent who is a giant tree, and Nasod Inspector which is a freakishly huge robot. And not to mention that Elsword is capable of swinging his swords without any signs of struggling at all. Boomstick: He has been also been capable of slaying dragons like an absolute badass, like the Ancient Bone Dragon, Crow Rider- a powerful Nasod, Fire Nasod: Ignis and Water Nasod: Leviathan, two Nasods that work in tandem. But does it stop there? No! He also defeated King Nasod, which is a fucking huge Nasod which can obliterate anything in its way, and Elsword defeated that thing. And Scar? He's a demon general, and he lost too! Elsword truly is a master swordsman. Elsword (fighting a Tree Knight): Final Strike! Azuma Shinonome Wiz: Azuma Shinonome was a simple girl, living with her uncle, aunt, and two cousins. But that was where the simplicity ended. Due to the beatings, starvation, and other terrible treatments she is given, she suffers from a mental disorder known as the "Alice in Mirrorland" Syndrome. Boomstick: That's right! Azuma isn't a normal girl; she was abused! Those bastards even killed her pet baby bird just because they could. And man, she's real tough to become emotionless instead of some sort of wuss. Wiz: But one day, everything changed. She found herself dragged into another dimension called Mirrorland, which is a completely original name, where she met six other people. They learned that they were Alices, warriors that were chosen to fight and kill monsters called Wold Devils threatening their world. To simplify things, World Devils are from a world called Maze, and are here to destroy Earth. Boomstick: But that's not all! Azuma learned that she could materialize anything in that world, as long as she understood how it worked! Man, think of all the beer and shotguns I could make! (Azuma is seen making a stuffed bird and hugs it) Wiz: However, there is a cost to killing the World Devils. An Alice dies when their energy tank is depleted. To solve that, energy is depleted from reserve tanks. For example, an Alice has an energy tank with a thousand energy units. Killing a World Devil will deplete the tank, even if the Alice still has a lot left. Therefore, to prevent this, the reserve tanks are depleted instead. Boomstick: And guess just what the reserve tanks are? They're the people around you! They're your family, friends, and the people who spend the most time with you! Wiz: Learning this, Azuma elevated from an Alice to an Anomaly instantly, starting her slaughter on her third and final night as an Alice. From that point, she swore to kill the World Devils to get rid of her relatives and became the Anomaly of Japan. Azuma (celebrating her cousin's death): Who will be next~ Boomstick: What the... she gets to kill things every night? That's not fair! How come I'm not allowed to? Wiz: Because I said so. Anyways, Azuma eventually became one of the few chosen to infiltrate Maze and weaken the World Devils. To do this, they had to partially transform into World Devils themselves. And for your information, World Devils can only be seen by those who have the "Alice in Mirrorland" Syndrome. Boomstick: If that wasn't impressive enough, Azuma is way more powerful as a World Devil. She's so strong that she can put a fair fight against the King in Maze, and the King is unstoppable in Maze! Wiz: Azuma's arsenal consists of axes, tomahawks, and scythes. She could use other weapons, like guns, but she has explicitly stated that she dislikes them. Boomstick: That's too bad, but at least she's badass! She tanks attacks like it's nothing, and uses her materialization to create her weapons. Wait, she also uses manifestation. What's the difference again? Wiz: Materialization uses life energy to create something as long as you understand how it works, as we said earlier. However, a materialized weapon cannot harm an Alice. Manifestation, on the other hand, takes an already existing thing and alters it, such as making a simple pistol fire nuclear warheads. Unfortunately, manifestation is unstable, and has a severe affect on the Alice. Boomstick: Man, that's tough. But at least she did something that makes her cooler than Jesus. Remember her dead bird? She used manifestation to bring it back to life and turn it into a human! Wiz: Anyways, that's enough. Azuma is skilled in combat, despite having no experience of any sort. Aside from axes and tomahawks and scythes, she has created a helmet, an axe the size of a skyscraper, and created an attack called Unlimited Axe Works, which is pretty much an axe version of Unlimited Blade Works. Boomstick: Not only that, she can fly, control energy, teleport, manipulate and absorb energy, negate damage, manipulate light, and absorb the life energy of things around her! Wiz: However, nothing prepared her for the final battle, where she fought the King in Mirrorland. No matter what she did, the King's life force shield blocked all her attacks. Boomstick: Wow, that's just fucking cliche. The last boss always has something to protect themself. Wiz: In her final attempt to stop the King once and for all, Azuma created an anti-proton bomb, which I truly respect her for. I mean, she knows about antimatter warfare, elementary particles, anti-proton energy, and ornithology and how guns and military-grade weapons work despite being a middle school dropout! With the anti-proton bomb, Azuma successfully destroyed Mirrorland, which is explicitly to connect worlds to each other. By doing this, the King was left alone in an empty void, with nothing but darkness to surround him until he died. But look at the facts. Not only did Azuma destroy an entire plane of existence, she erased the connection between multiple universes! And shortly after returning to the real world, she went back to Maze, fully transformed into a World Devil, and wiped it from existence! Boomstick: Damn, that's real conviction if I ever saw it. Does she even have any weaknesses? Wiz: She does. Azuma is short-tempered, and holds no regards to what's around her. Because of her recklessness, she nearly died while fighting Roukai Oni, one of the weakest World Devils in the series. Additionally, her mind is unstable from her life of abuse, making her a wildcard. Not only that, just moving consumes energy from her tank! It is also logical to assume that if she becomes a World Devil, she can be harmed by materialized objects. Boomstick: But fortunately for her, she replenishes energy really fast. Plus, she heals fast! Wiz: She has singlehandedly destroyed an army of golems that replicate. The golems have shown to be resistant to gunfire, rocket launchers, and even military-grade explosives. She destroyed them with axes and tomahawks. Boomstick: And her feats are really impressive too! Wiz: Azuma has killed Kyou Oni, which fires energy balls so fast that they're practically blurs of motion, and Roukai Oni, a life-sucking parasite that can fly, destroy stone columns, and spray acid. She destroyed an unnamed World Devil's very life force, and cut off Pyonchin Oni's arm in the real world. Also, she's strong enough to throw a tomahawk with enough force to create a sonic boom and vaporize stone columns, and she can move so fast even an Alice can't see her, and an Alice is practically the perfect candidate for the SPARTAN program! Boomstick: She's so powerful that when she punched the King's life force shield, which is tied to Maze, she killed twenty people. She survived her body deteriorating to the point only a skeleton was left, got up after being hit by Pyonchin Oni in the real world then cut its arm off in revenge, and escaped from the lightning-fast Jikai Oni in the real world. If anything, Azuma is a true nightmare. Azuma (looking at the night sky): It's nine, it's nine. I can't stop giggling, hehe. 'Intermission' Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Azuma wandered a field filled with Glitter demons. For some reason, she appeared here some time after destroying Maze. Strangely, she was able to materialize her weapons, which she thought she could do only in Mirrorland. At the moment, she was sneaking around, watching the demons shamble about. "Annoying..." she muttered as she dodged an arrow. Summoning a tomahawk, she threw it at the archer, killing it instantly. Suddenly, she froze as she felt the thrill of killing once more. Smiling maliciously, Azuma tensed herself and launched herself at the closest Glitter. She was forced to move back as she dodged the sword that impaled the demon. Turning to the source of the attack, she saw a boy who had red hair with black tints at the roots. He had two swords and looked like a thug. Turning hostile, she bluntly asked, "Who're you?" The boy smirked and said, "I'm Elsword! Now kid, get out of here. It's not safe with these demons around this place." He was surprised when Azuma scowled. The girl coldly said, "You stole my kill. You'll pay for that." Laughing, Elsword retorted, "And how were you going to do that? You don't even have a weapon!" He blinked in surprise when Azuma materialized an axe in each hand and pointed them at him. Dropping into a defensive position, he shouted, "Hey, watch where you're pointing that thing!" Azuma coldly repeated, "I told you, you'll pay for stealing my kill." She launched herself at Elsword, swinging both axes. They collided with the Infinity Sword's blades, spraying sparks into the air. Elsword shouted, "You're crazy, kid! Stop now or I'll make you!" Azuma didn't respond, prompting him to push back. As the two separated, they glared at each other. A moment passed, and they shot towards each other once more, raising their weapons. 'Fight!' Azuma's axes clashed with Elsword's swords, both pairs of weapons fighting for dominance. Suddenly, the girl leaped back and threw one of the axes at her opponent. As he dodged, she dashed in once again and swung once more, aiming for his unprotected side. Elsword dodged and swung Conwell at Azuma, who blocked it with her axe. However, the axe shattered and Azuma was sent flying by the force of the Infinity Sword's blow. Elsword charged after her, raising his swords for another blow. He yelled, "You're mine!" Azuma, hearing this, got back up, albeit hunched over. As Elsword neared her, she clenched her fist and growled. Right as the boy reached her, she lashed out with a punch, connecting with his stomach. Elsword was launched away, and crashed into a stone column, coughing with a bit of spittle coming out of his mouth. Before he could recover his breath, his reflexes kicked in and he dived to the side just in time, as he felt a gust of wind right behind him as his back was pelted by small particles of stone. Turning around, he saw a large hole going through the stone column, right where he would have been. Head snapping back to look at Azuma, the Infinity Sword saw that she had a hand held out in a position showing she had thrown something. He glanced at her other hand, and saw the tomahawks. Eyes widening, he was forced onto the defensive as she promptly threw another one. However, this time Elsword was prepared. Pointing Conwell at the girl, he summoned several blades that shot themselves at every tomahawk she threw, resulting in explosions between them that kicked up dust. Using this as cover, Elsword charged towards Azuma, firing more swords. On the other side of the dust cloud, Azuma was surprised by the swords and tried to dodge. However, a few still hit her, knocking her off balance. As she stumbled, Elsword leapt at her, slashing with both swords. Azuma cried in pain as she fell over. The Infinity Sword stood over her. He raised his swords and said, "It's over." Before he could bring the blades down, Azuma reached up and grabbed a certain area with so much force that Elsword yelped in agony. Shoving him away, she got back up and snarled angrily. Through teary eyes, Elsword watched as the girl's skin became nearly pure white and cracks started forming on her face at the corners of her eyes. He managed to wheeze out, "Ju... just what are you?" The girl didn't answer, opting to materialize two more axes and attack him once more. He managed to dodge, but still received a large gash on his chest. Stumbling back, he gritted his teeth and readied his swords, raising them to block Azuma's attacks. Results TBA Who are you rooting for? Elsword Azuma Who do you think will win? Elsword Azuma Category:Anime/Manga vs Video Game themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year